


Одна двенадцатая ночь с начала Рождества

by WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Спецквест [5]
Category: Les Enfants du capitaine Grant | In Search of the Castaways - Jules Verne, Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2021, M/M, Pre-Slash, fandom Antagonists 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Summary: Одна из версий спасения капитана Немо и весёлый праздник в Малкольм-Касле.
Relationships: Major MacNabbs/Jacques Paganel
Series: Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190162
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: 7. Спецквест Антагонистов WTF21, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Одна двенадцатая ночь с начала Рождества

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение мини [«Хогмани»](https://wtfb2021.diary.ru/p220399810.htm?oam#more3), разрешение автора получено. 
> 
> Автор текста цитируемой песни - Давид Самойлов.

Пусть все сегодня за вином

Не ту играют роль,

И шут пусть станет королем,

И будет шутом король.

— Что это вы читаете, Паганель?

— Вы знаете, Мак-Наббс, эта штука называется «газета». Она сделана из бумаги, на ней печатают последние новости.

— Нет, я спрашиваю у вас, что это за издание.

Вместо ответа Паганель потыкал пальцем в верхушку страницы. Там большими чёрными буквами было написано Le Monde.

Майор невозмутимо пыхнул сигарой.

— Французы любят писать про всё на свете, — он умиротворённо прикрыл глаза. — А больше всего — про себя самих.

— А шотландцы и англичане, скажете, ничем подобным не увлекаются? — Паганель посмотрел на него поверх края бумажного листа. Майор как майор, обычный, а говорит странное.

— Они иногда пишут и про других. Тех же французов.

— Это что же должно произойти, чтобы они сподобились? — Паганель хорошо знал, что жители Британских островов весьма скупы на похвалу.

— В том-то всё и дело, любезный Паганель. Это слишком старая история.

Мак-Наббс ещё глубже утонул в кресле. Спал он или нет, Паганелю было неведомо, но, во всяком случае, стало понятно, что разговаривать с ним майор больше не желал.

Хмурый зимний день клонился к вечеру; то и дело шёл снег — мелкий, злой, колючий. Ветер с разбойничьим посвистом швырял его в окна Малкольм-Касла, и всякий в замке, кто это видел и слышал, говорил про себя: «Как хорошо, что я сейчас дома».

Паганель подкинул в камин еловое полено. Зажёг свечи: Мак-Наббс мог сколько угодно делать вид, что спит, а читать без света ещё никто не научился.

Запах горящих дров, еловой смолы и свечного воска навевал дремоту. Паганель зевнул раз, другой — и тоже решил отдохнуть.

В коридоре не успели стихнуть шаги, а майор уже пересел в кресло Паганеля и внимательно вчитался в заголовки. Нет, ему не привиделось: на первой странице действительно говорилось, что профессор Парижского музея естествознания Пьер Аронакс пропал из собственного дома.

* * * * *

Пускай в камине прогорят

Дубовые дрова

Пришла двенадцатая ночь

С начала Рождества.

В дому тепло, и в яслях спит

Родившийся Христос.

Уходит праздник. На дворе

Ветер, снег и мороз.

Голоса у Паганеля не было, петь он не умел, но любил. Мак-Наббс морщился, свирепо жевал сигару и мечтал. О чём? Он и сам не до конца был уверен, что именно об этом, но…

Давайте нынче пить вино,

Пускай на дорогах мрак,

И всё не то, и всё не так,

Но что есть «то» и «так»?

— Право слово, мне жаль, что у вас в Шотландии не празднуют Двенадцатую ночь, — Паганель вздохнул; тонкая металлическая оправа его очков казалась то золотой, то медной.

Ему, должно быть, не хватает привычного окружения. Камин в гостиной Малкольм-Касла, снежные сугробы, замёрзшие реки — это совсем не Париж. У Паганеля, наверное, есть какие-нибудь друзья, знакомые, родня, коллеги, соседи… Они там, а он тут. И дом его тоже там.

— А кто нам мешает отпраздновать вашу двенадцатую ночь в Малкольм-Касле?

Сам удивился, что предложил. Подумал и понял: правильно.

— Если наши любезные лорд и леди согласятся, то почему бы и нет? — Паганель говорил медленно, словно не веря, что именно Мак-Наббс предложил ему чужой здесь праздник.

Элен Гленарван сразу же подхватила:

— Двенадцатая ночь? Я думаю, это будет чудесно. Раз уж мы повесили омелу на Хогмани, то надо идти дальше. Не правда ли, Эдуард?

Гленарван не умел отказывать жене, поэтому тут же согласился.

— Так что нам нужно для праздника, любезный Паганель? — Элен разве что не подпрыгивала от любопытства.

— Шампанское, фуа гра и королевская галета. А ещё — две короны из золотой бумаги и маленькая фарфоровая фигурка.

* * * * *

Неведомая королевская галета оказалась круглым сладким пирогом из слоёного теста с начинкой из заварного крема и франжипана. Золотистые румяные бока, запах жареного миндаля и свежего масла, нежная хрусткая корочка так и манили попробовать хоть кусочек, а корона с лилиями из золочёной бумаги смотрелась ничуть не хуже настоящей. Даже Мак-Наббс решил, что возня с французским пирогом была стоящей идеей.

— И мы попросим Роберта направить Фортуну, — без умолку болтал Паганель, — он спрячется под столом и будет говорить нам, какой кусок пирога кому достанется. И тот, в чьём куске найдётся фигурка, станет бобовым королём. Он выберет себе королеву, все будут пить за их здоровье. Если же фигурка достанется даме, то она выберет себе короля. Но это ещё не всё! Бобовый король или королева смогут пожелать что угодно, и желание обязательно должно быть исполнено, а то не видать в будущем году ни урожая, ни хорошей охоты.

Роберт обрадовался и сразу же согласился лезть под стол. Леди Элен собственноручно вложила фарфоровую фигурку барашка в ещё сырое тесто, а когда пирог испёкся, уже никто не смог бы догадаться, где именно она прячется.

Праздновать решили по-семейному, без соседей. Гленарваны, Мак-Наббс с Арабеллой, Паганель, Мэри и Роберт Гранты, Джон Манглс — вот и весь список приглашённых. Хогмани — праздник общий, праздник для всех, а Двенадцатая ночь — она для самых близких.

* * * * *

Сегодня умный будет глуп,

И будет умен дурак,

И все не то, и все не так,

Но что есть «то» и «так»?

Хей — хо! Веселье! Скуку прочь!

На все дает права

Одна двенадцатая ночь

С начала Рождества!

Хлопнула пробка, шампанское полилось в подставленные бокалы. Вкусно пахло еловыми шишками, можжевельником, перцем и запечённым мясом. Большая сочная утка, набитая яблоками, нежнейший гусиный паштет и отменный паштет из дичи, душистые пряные сервелаты, краснобокие зимние груши Бон Луиз, копчёный на дровах лосось, здоровенный кабаний окорок и тонко нарезанная фуа гра, бордо, кортон, латур бланш, сотерн и монбазийяк — Шотландия и Франция мирно соседствовали на этом столе, забыв о старых спорах и обидах. Но еда едой, она привычна, даже праздничная. Все ждали Её Величество королевскую галету.

И вот она оказалась перед Элен и Эдуардом Гленарванами.

— Элен, дорогая, честь разрезать её я отдаю тебе, — галантно обратился к супруге Эдуард Гленарван. — Роберт, ты готов?

— Всегда! — звонко выкрикнул Роберт Грант и полез под стол.

Элен Гленарван сосредоточенно взяла в руку нож. Все смотрели, как она отрезала первый кусок.

— Кому-кому? — смеясь, спросила Элен и поддела край пирога серебряной лопаткой.

— Вам, леди! — раздался голос Роберта из-под стола.

— А этот?

— Лорду Гленарвану!

— Этот?

— Моей сестре Мэри, пока ещё Грант! — Роберт довольно захихикал, а Мэри зарделась.

— Этот?

— Мсьё Паганелю!

— А вот этот?

— Мисс Арабелле!

Майор, получив свой кусок королевской галеты, еле удержался, чтобы не съесть всё сразу. Впрочем, остальные гости тоже не отставали: румяный пирог быстро исчезал с их тарелок.

— Ого! — воскликнул Паганель. — Барашек-то у меня! Кажется, я сломал зуб.

И верно, в руке милейшего географа белела фарфоровая фигурка барашка с позолоченными рогами.

На голову Паганеля тотчас же возложили корону из золочёной бумаги (эта честь досталась Арабелле).

— Здоровье бобового короля! — хрусталь бокалов звенел как-то по-особому торжественно, а Паганель улыбался так радостно, что Мак-Наббс поневоле залюбовался этим чертякой. И на сей раз не отругал себя за это.

В конце концов, Паганель — его друг. И что дурного, если майору хочется его обнять?

Про Хогмани и встречу утром он старательно не вспоминал. Но не отрицал, что есть оно, это влечение, есть, никуда не делось и даже всё больше разгорается с каждым днём, проведённым Паганелем в Малкольм-Касле. Непривычно, слишком странно, но факт: Мак-Наббс, майор Королевского полка Шотландии, кажется, желал своего друга.

— О чём задумался, Фергус? — Арабелла ловко пихнула его в бок. — Не спи на празднике!

И правда… Помечтать можно и потом.

Майор нисколько не сомневался, что его сестра станет королевой; он угадал. Маленькая компания наполнила бокалы и дружно прокричала:

— Король пьёт! Да здравствует король! Да здравствует королева!

Паганель раскланивался во все стороны, трогательно прижав руку к сердцу.

— Раз так уж вышло, что Бобовый король сегодня — я, — начал он, подняв бокал, — и могу попросить всё, что угодно — разумеется, в пределах разумного! — тогда я прошу майора Мак-Наббса рассказать историю. И не просто какую-нибудь там, а ту самую историю — старую, как вы тогда сказали, Мак-Наббс! — про то, как англичане в газете написали про французов что-то хорошее.

Надо же, запомнил…

* * * * *

Индийская ночь черна как душа грешника. Опасна словно клыки тигра, словно меткий выстрел в спину. Сладка будто дикий мёд, будто мякоть спелого манго. Эта ночь нежна к своим смуглым детям и безжалостна к чужакам: душная, пахучая, полная диких криков обезьян и тихого шелеста змеиных тел в пожухлой траве. Индийская ночь не любит костров и голосов людей, она непроглядна как сажа и глуха словно развалины храма.

Капитан Фергус Мак-Наббс не имел поэтической жилки, поэтому каждая ночь для него была просто ещё одной неприятностью, которую надо пережить. А чем ещё она могла стать, если кругом рыщут остатки разбитых сипайских отрядов, дезертиры и мародёры всех мастей? И шакалы воют, и гиены хохочут. И тигры-людоеды жрут солдат из вверенного ему подразделения. И туги шныряют почём зря. Поэт? Ха! В этой чёртовой тропической мясорубке не было поэтов, потому что они обычно умирали первыми. Или переставали думать о стихах.

Ритмичные бормотания — это, знаете ли, совсем не то, что нужно в Индии шотландскому солдату, которому иногда приходится делать совсем не поэтичные вещи.

Ладно хоть расстреливать сипаев не пришлось. Эту работёнку англичане никому не отдали, сами всё делали.

Мак-Наббс давно привык к вони мертвечины, роям мух, жирным белым личинкам, копошащимся в открытых ртах, раздувшимся на жаре покойникам и вывалившимся наружу внутренностям. Запах гнили пропитывал всё вокруг; даже вода казалась протухшей, а пища несъедобной. Приходилось прикуривать сигару от сигары, чтобы не задохнуться. Мак-Наббса было не удивить ни дырой от пули во лбу дезертира, ни сломанной шеей соглядатая, поплясавшего в петле, ни синей распухшей физиономией утопленника, приплывшего по течению и прибившегося к берегу.

Англичане оказались хитры на выдумку. Они привязывали пленных сипаев к дулам заряженных пушек и командовали: «Огонь!»

Кровавые ошмётки, требуха и осколки костей разлетались в разные стороны. Бывало, оторванная голова падала далеко от места этой кошмарной гекатомбы и разбивалась, как спелая дыня. В воздухе стоял такой смрад, что даже бывалые вояки прижимали к лицам платки, политые уксусом. Вечером приходилось пить добрый шотландский виски, а то и настойку лауданума, чтобы помочь себе уснуть.

И как жалеть злобных диких индусов, с восторгом убивавших не только твоих товарищей, но и тебя? Мак-Наббс не страдал излишней чувствительностью, поэтому каждый раз философски смотрел на казнь. Разве что иногда читал про себя Pater noster, надеясь, что бог как-нибудь разберётся, кто на самом деле прав, а кто — лев.

А уж когда англичане поймали одного из предводителей восстания, раджу Бунделкханда, весь их лагерь от радости чуть ли не плясал. Заседания суда не проводили, чтобы местные ничего не узнали. Как же, свершилось, завтра они казнят этого индуса (потихоньку, чтобы никто не устроил резню ради его освобождения), и больше Бунделкханд не станет бунтовать. Наверное.

Очень ранним утром, когда солнце только-только продрало глаза и показалось на небосклоне, раджу Бунделкханда увели из лагеря в лесную чащу. Привязали к небольшой пушке, накинули лоскут ткани на глаза; полковник Ричардс лично собирался поджечь запал. Индус делал вид, что ему безразлично, жив он или вот-вот умрёт. Мак-Наббс, волей полкового командира направленный в этот день к Ричардсу, вынужден был вместе с ним смотреть, как от храброго человека останется кровавое месиво.

Откуда там взялся француз со своей экспедицией и почему он оказался именно в этот месте, никто не знал.

Но боже праведный, этот щуплый и невысокий лягушатник не испугался ни полковника Ричардса, ни ружей и штыков его охраны!

— Как вы можете? — он грудью теснил полковника, и тот поневоле отступал шаг за шагом. — Это незаконно! Где суд? Где приговор суда для этого несчастного?! Почему вы увели его в лес, как вора и разбойника? Почему вы не огласили приговор? От лица Французской Республики я требую, чтобы вы, как представитель британского правительства, вызвали адвоката!

— Вам тут не Франция! — орал в ответ опомнившийся Ричардс. — Тут британская территория, и всякие французы не смеют указывать мне, что делать и кого казнить!

— Я немедленно свяжусь с французским консулом, — нападал храбрец. Его голубые глаза горели негодованием, а мокрые от пота светлые волосы воинственно топорщились надо лбом, — весь цивилизованный мир узнает, что в Британии нет правосудия для её подданных!

Если бы француз был один, для него всё могло бы закончиться очень печально: пропал при неизвестных обстоятельствах, тело не найдено. Но он вёл за собой довольно большую экспедиционную партию, а в ней были не только индусы: Мак-Наббс разглядел и французов, и англичан, и даже, кажется, одного итальянца.

И полковник Ричардс счёл за лучшее не связываться.

Раджу Бунделкханда отвели обратно в английский лагерь; Мак-Наббс пробыл там до вечера и вернулся в расположение своего полка только к обеду следующего дня. А утром все только и говорили о побеге раджи — ушёл. Испарился, улетел, уплыл, растворился в воздухе, — в общем, исчез так, что и следа не сумели найти. Кто ему помог и был ли отважный француз его сообщником, никто никогда так и не узнал.

Мак-Наббс только через месяц прочитал в The Times, что профессор Парижского музея естествознания Пьер Аронакс прибыл в Бунделкханд с научной экспедицией.

«Храбрый француз помогает колониальной администрации!

Торжество правосудия: нет — казням без суда и приговора!

Вмешательство профессора Аронакса уберегло от судебной ошибки!

Подданные Её Величества имеют право на королевского адвоката!»

* * * * *

— Боже мой, — протянул Паганель. — я же знаю его, знаю профессора Аронакса… Он действительно такой, как вы его описали: бесконечно отважный исследователь, безмерно любящий науку. Он недавно опубликовал свою книгу о странствиях под водой, и я уверяю вас — она чудесна! Не читали?

— Пока нет, — признался Мак-Наббс, — но прочту с удовольствием. Не составите ли мне завтра компанию в походе по книжным лавкам Эдинбурга? А после пообедаем, сходим в оперу, погуляем по городу — как вы на это смотрите?

— С удовольствием, — Паганель радостно улыбнулся и тут же помрачнел, — и если у вас есть версия, почему профессор Аронакс исчез из собственного дома, то я с радостью её выслушаю…

Давайте нынче пить вино,

Пускай на дорогах мрак,

И все не то, и все не так,

Но что есть «то» и «так»?


End file.
